(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system and an imaging method for the same, and more particularly, to an imaging system with high-spectrum resolution and an imaging method for the same.
(B) Description of the Related Art
There is a certain technical bottleneck in the automatic optical inspection apparatus on differentiating objects with similar colors. For example, gold and copper in the printed circuit board have similar colors such that the automatic optical inspection apparatus cannot effectively inspect the defect such as poor plating gold or oxidized copper since one cannot clearly be differentiated from another. In particular, the uses of the broadband white light source of the automatic optical inspection apparatus prevent it from effectively differentiating objects with similar colors such as low-grade gold plating and oxidized copper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,687 discloses an improved color image capturing system, which uses a black-and-white camera with twinkling triple-color light source to capture red-light image, green-light image and blue-light image, and a subsequent image-processing is performed to incorporate the red-light image, green-light image and blue-light image to form a clear color image for further recognition and analysis.